


A New Life

by EncyclopediaOfWeirdness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Feels, Gen, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, The Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness/pseuds/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN Writing Challenge: @encyclopedia0fweirdness<br/>Prompt: Moving in together</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

“I got him.” I said with a solid tear

My arms stretched out wide

There was nothing to fear

And nowhere to hide

 

My fate had been decided

When everything turned upside down

And Heaven and Hell collided

On the Devil’s playground

 

Riding shotgun with the Devil

It was a long way down

For I could see him revel

As we continued to drown

 

For in that moment

A range of feelings fleeting

The excruciating torment

In a mirage of beatings

 

Once we hit the bottom

Our souls diverged apart

I was no longer a part of him

But this was only the start

 

Those icy blues staring back at me

Could only mean just one thing

The cage was the final key

What would this afterlife bring?

 

Lucifer said he’d never lie

My soul was now confined

I had no choice but to comply

Our fates were always intertwined

 

“Always end up here,” he quipped

This was my destiny

And away my freedom slipped

To save the world, essentially.


End file.
